


Food!Kink

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes talk about pie, and Dean gets excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food!Kink

**Dean:** Mmm. Yeah. That’s good. Now the pie.

**Gabriel:** Obviously. But what kind do you want?

**Dean:** Take me through the options.

**Gabriel:** I could get you a nice ripe cherry.

**Dean:** Mmmmm!

**Gabriel:** Or perhaps you want something that’s fresh and sweet? There’s peach for that.

**Dean:** Oh yeah. Give me more.

**Gabriel:** If you’re in the mood for something more salty, there’s always pecan.

**Dean:** Fuck yeah!

**Gabriel:** Or perhaps you would like to be more adventurous. Maybe some lemon meringue?

**Dean:** Oh god! Just the sound of it is making me…

**Gabriel:** With whipped cream. You like whipped cream, don’t you, Dean?

**Dean:** Uuunggggh. I can’t even— Yeah. Yeah. Lots of whipped cream.

**Gabriel:** And maybe some ice cream to lick off….

**Dean:** Stop!  Stop!  It’s too much! I’m gonna—

**Waitress:** So you are going with the lemon meringue, whipped cream, but no ice cream?

**Dean:** Yeah. Three bucks for a scoop of ice cream?  That’s way too much.

**Sam:**  God damn it, guys. I can’t take you anywhere.


End file.
